


I for Infidelity  (Bucky Barnes x Reader) NSFW (Bucky Barnes x Reader x Steve Rogers)

by NightRoses



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Domination, F/M, Forbidden, Lesson, Lust, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Post War, Smut, Threesome, car, dirty - Freeform, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: "Steve? Out of all people, you do my best friend?"Bucky comes back from the war, and (Y/N) is not sure if that is a good thing anymore.





	I for Infidelity  (Bucky Barnes x Reader) NSFW (Bucky Barnes x Reader x Steve Rogers)

“You're still beautiful." Bucky's hand feels warm on my face as he swipes my hair apart. 

I smile- grimly, sadly- eyes drawn to the tedious tiles on the floor. It wasn't like I didn't want him to come back from the war, was it? "Is this really you?"

"Baby," he says, "I'm back." He plays with her fingers. "I'm back." He plays with my hair as the scent of fresh pine and ground cinnamon wafts into my nose, making my heartbeats escalate. I'm not sure if that's a good sign. 

Then, pulling me close he says, "I'm going to marry you and build that house by the lake." And ironically, I can't decide if that's a good thing either. 

“Darling….” I can not count the nights alone, eyes closed, face pressed against my pillow, raspy breaths escaping my lips andy fingers where they should not be, fantasizing about his calloused grip on me. But all I want to do now is run. 

"Come on." His fingers dance on my wrist, soft inviting touches, as he buries his nose in my neck, subtly steering me out of the bar and toward his car, parked in a deserted alley. I laugh. 

"Just like old times?" I ask, my breath fanning his lips. He smiles and I wonder what runs through his mind. Does he actually admire the way I act all smartass-y or does he only imagine our limbs tangled together as we surrender to our carnal desires? 

“Just like old times,” he finally says as his left hand slips my knees and into my skirt, grazing my inner thigh. My breath hitches to the rumble of his car coming to life, but he doesn’t drive as he proceeds to leave kisses down my throat- peck by peck -and his hands go higher up my thigh, stealing a gasp fro my lips. O, the sensation! 

I brush my fingers through his hair as I near euphoria. What if somebody sees us? I feel myself twitch and my legs jerk. "Lay still now or I might have to tie you up." I gasp. He goes faster, and I moan. "Bucky," I rasp as I feel him rubbing against me. Pumping abruptly and sucking my neck. "Now, I heard," he says. "That you've." His tongue grazes my collarbone, traveling lower. "Been very naughty." I yelps as he nips my skin a little. 

I want to speak, but I doesn't. I can't. His fingers, his tongue and- fuck. I can feel it, the friction that made me wuther and groan as I watched the lazy smirk on his face. "Buck- Aaah, shit."I tremble, bucking my hips. "Steve." So fucking delicious. "Faster." Until he stops. "What the fuck?" 

Bucky looks at me perplexed and I gasp in horror. I moaned his name, Steve's name! "Bucky, I-" It is too late as the hurt registers in his eyes then shifts to something darker. 

"So, that's who you've been doing?" "Bucky, I'm sorry. Please ," I whimper in desperation, fingers snaking down to relieve myself. "Let me do this first." He swats my hands. I groan. "Youve been very naughty." 

"It's not what it looks like," I say, an image of Steve between my thighs flashes across my mind. "Really?" He pulls up his phone and click the dial button. "I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?" He grips my waist, hard. "Hello?" Bucky puts his phone on speakerphone. It's Steve. My heart jolts. "Maybe, you need a reminder," he says to me, positioning her to lie on her back with her legs spread apart. "That he can't make you cum like I do." 

X

All (Y/N) remembers is this animalistic growl before jolting pleasure ignited within her bones, wave after wave when she wakes up the next morning. 

All little disoriented. 

Still tied up to the bed.

Lying under a blonde angel, fast asleep, arms around her. 

And next to the devil himself, his metal fingers, cold as ice, still inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something more adult that I'm experimenting with. I had a dilemma as to using bucky or loki. Comment if you want something similar but with loki. and ur thoughts on this? Do you guys like it in first person or in third like this? Thanks for reading, let me know what u think. K. Lotz of luv. x.


End file.
